The purpose of this request is to replace an obsolete EPR spectrometer, necessitated by both the need to update our methods of analysis and take advantage of newly developed techniques and by the present condition of the spectrometer which is now in need of constant repair at considerable cost and loss of valuable research time. The basic science faculty at U.O.P. is not large but is actively involved in numerous research projects. The major portion of the research is directed towards the mechanism of Ca++ transport in Sarcoplasmic Reticulum (SR), allowing for frequent collaborative efforts between groups and an ongoing exchange of ideas and information. Electron spin resonance has proven to be a valuable tool in studing the conformation and mechanism of the membrane bound SR ATPase as well as the structural properties of the SR lipids. The research of the principal investigator is extensively involved with EPR spectroscopy. However, to some degree, every research group concerned with SR has either previously used or is in current need of EPR techniques.